


Ink In His Skin

by RedactedReader



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, College, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tattoos, Zukka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: Zuko went into the tattoo parlor that day looking to get something to celebrate his father finally being behind bars, and his recent eighteenth birthday. He went in looking for a tattoo, and found something else in that little shop as well.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211480
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Ink In His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Zukka Week 2021: Tattoo

Zuko wasn’t so sure of this. Part of him wanted to go through with it as a kind of final ‘fuck you’ to his father. The other part of him was terrified the man was going to come out of the woodwork and knock him down for even thinking of doing such. He reminded himself that his father couldn’t get to him now. There were miles, and several prison walls between the two of them. But that sense of dread still clung to the back of his mind. 

“Find one you like?” The voice drew Zuko’s gaze up from the booklet of tattoo designs. His breath caught in his throat at the guy before him. He was tall, thin built but with strong shoulders. Sharp blue eyes looked at him – staring him fully in the face and not just at the years old scar across his eye – and his brown hair was pulled into a chunky ponytail. He wore a pair of form fitting washed out jeans, and an equally form fitting gray t-shirt. Zuko couldn’t help but take in the muscles that were defined within the guys arms. He looked young, most likely around eighteen or nineteen like Zuko was. He had a large tattoos on his left arm. Intricately drawn waves, boats and koi fish swam over his light brown skin. 

Zuko cleared his throat, fighting the heat rising in his chest. He couldn’t do this. Not again. Not even if the risk was gone. “I’m not sure.”

The guy smiled at him, leaning against the counter top to flip the booklet closed. “Well, let me help. You don’t need the book to decide. That stuff just basic and everyone has something like it. Tell me what you’re looking for.”

Zuko glanced around the tattoo parlor, looking at some of the designs on the wall. He had come here with the intent of a tattoo in the back of his mind, but the actual tattoo in question hadn’t been that thought out. The guy seemed to realize his faltering. He only smiled more, leaning closer. “Okay, maybe just tell me a bit about yourself and we can go from there. I’m Sokka. You’re name?”

“Zuko.”

“Zuko.” He said his name like a slow prayer. The sound of it caused Zuko’s chest to heat up once more. “Okay. You looking for something big, or something small?”

He doubted Uncle would throw him out if he came home with ink, but the worry was still in the back of his mind. Being thrown onto the streets once was enough to embed that fear into him. “Small. Something that can be covered.”

“Alright. Black and white or colored? Certain style or whatever?”

“I guess whatever. Not really set on anything.”

“And what made you decide to come in today?”

His father’s sixty year prison sentence. That wasn’t an answer he was going to give to a stranger though. “Just got my college letter.”

“Where you attending?”

“Republic City College.” He had been estatic whenever the acceptance letter had arrived. Uncle had assured him time and time again that he had nothing to worry about. His grades had been fantastic, he’d scored incredibly high on his SATs, and he’d graduated near the top of his class. Missing almost a full year of school, and the fights that caused him to move through three different schools wouldn’t hinder him. “Psychology major.”

Sokka’s face lit up. “No way. I’m attending there in the fall too. Art major, with my minor in marketing. You staying on campus or commuting?”

“Commuting.”

“We should car pool, save on gas. Why did you pick psychology?”

Zuko didn’t know what this had to do with picking a tattoo but he had been going along with it. It would have been rude to leave at this point, and the three other artists in the shops were all busy with other costumers. Still, he didn’t want to admit his reasons so he merely shrugged. 

Sokka seemed to get his reluctance to answer. “Okay. Next question. You dating someone? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Non binary partner?”

Zuko narrowed his gaze. “What does this have to do with a tattoo?”

Raising his hands from the counter in mock surrender, Sokka balanced on his elbow and only smiled. “It’s all come together. Now, dating or single?”

“Single.” Zuko answered simply.

This seemed to be what Sokka wanted to hear. “Okay. So, what are your interests? Any sports. Hobbies? Favorite book?”

“Um…. Rereading Love Amongs the Dragons. Its one of my favorites.”

“Good book. You watched the movie?”

A smirked began to itch at Zuko’s lips. “Unfortunately yes.” 

Sokka chuckled at that. “So a fantasy fan. Any other genre you like? Sci Fi? Horror? Romance?”

“Not a fan of sci fi novels, but like that kind of shows. Horror movies are okay, not a fan. Stephan King books are good. Don’t really have much experience with romance.”

Mulling this information over, Sokka asked,“what do you do in your free time?”

“Not much really. I work part time at my Uncle’s tea shop.”

“Which one?”

Zuko hesitated for only a moment. This was a lot of details he’d been giving to this random stranger and getting close to people had never gone well for him before. But something about Sokka just made him feel comfortable. Like he was safe standing in this tattoo parlor with this new person. “The Jasmine Dragon.” 

Sokka smiled wider, pulling a sketchbook from under the counter and opening up to a blank page. He had it hidden behind one of those advertising boards. “So you like tea then.”

“I guess...” Zuko only shrugged at that one. “It’s okay.” 

Sokka looked him over fully, gaze drifting across Zuko slowly. “So you have got to do more than just read and work. You got some nice arms, I’ma bet you work out. Any martial arts? I did some when I was younger. Started sword training around when I started high school.”

“Swords… ya. I’ve trained. Got a pair of dueling daos.”

A whistle escaped Sokka’s lips. “Wow. That’s a pretty cool blade. We’ll have to spar sometime.”

The offer was one Zuko wanted to take. He hadn’t had much experience training with others. His father had been very much against Zuko learning any form of defense. He didn’t want his son able to prevent the abuse laid upon him, so Zuko had learned in secret. His skills had grown out of necessary after his father had held his face against the burner of the gas stove, and thrown him to the streets once the hospital had discharged him and returned him into his care. He’d learned to fight, to take out men much bigger than he had been at thirteen. Uncle had encouraged his skill whenever the man had found him in a police holding cell and took him back home with him. What had once been a survival need was now something he found great peace in. 

Zuko couldn’t tell all of this, so he only nodded in agreement. Sokka stopped asking questions for a moment, concentrating on the page before him. He was sketching away quickly, switching between colors, glancing up at Zuko’s face every so often to consider something. After a few minutes, Sokka handed the sketch book over.

Taking it, Zuko looked at the design sketched for him. The base was a lotus flower, one in faded purple and white. A set of dueling daos came from the flower, set behind a mask. The mask was light blue with white details, a demonic face carved into the wood. It was the Blue Spirit, the Water Spirit from Love Amongs The Dragons. He stared at it, finding his throat going tight. His mother had loved the character. She had once had a copy of the mask at home, one that a much younger Zuko often slide over his head and used to reenact the scenes with her. Father had destroyed the mask with the rest of her belongings after she had disappeared. 

“It’s just the first idea I got.” Sokka said, clearly noticing how tight Zuko’s expression had gotten. “If you don’t like it, we can start over. You can give me a few more ideas.”

“No,” Zuko said, running a finger over the design, “this is it.”

Sokka smiled brightly. “Really? Cause a tattoo is gonna be on you for pretty much ever. So you need to be sure.”

Zuko looked up, returning the smile. “This is it. This is what I want.”

“So we have a decision over here.” A man much older than Sokka, but looking remarkably like him joined them at the counter. His hair was pulled back in a similar style, a few soft blue beads braided into his locks. His shirt was sleeveless, showing off well built arms that were covered in various tribal tattoos and images of boats.

“Dad,” Sokka said, “this is Zuko. Zuko, this is one of my dads Hakoda. He’s one of the artists here. The owner actually.” 

Hakoda smiled at him, offering his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Zuko.”

Zuko looked the man over, trying to find something in his face that even he didn’t know. Finding nothing to cause him worry, Zuko took the man’s hand and returned the shake. “Its a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Oh, no sir here. Makes me feel old.”

“You’re just gonna have to accept your age, old man.” Another man’s voice spoke. He stood behind Hakoda, placing a hand on his shoulders. His hair was longer, hung loose around his shoulders, with similar beads braided in. His cheek bones were much sharper, eyes a stormy blue against his deeply tanned skin. His one arm was covered in tattoos that disappeared under the sleeves of his shirt, and continued along the side of his neck. His other arm sported a very large, very old burn.

Hakoda laughed, dramatically removing the hand from his shoulder, “you’re only three months younger than me. And shouldn’t you be working?”

The man laughed deeply, a flirty wink given. “Why work, when I’ve nabbed an older man to care for me. I’m going to pick up the lunch. Will be back in twenty minutes.”

They shared a brief kiss before the second man left the parlor. Zuko could only watch the so casual interaction. He must have been staring as Sokka leaned forward whispering to him, “that’s my other dad. Bato.” 

“Alright Zuko, let’s see what we’re working with.” Hakoda took the sketchpad, looking at the design on the page. “Impressive work Sokka. Is this what you’re looking to get, young man?”

Once more, Zuko nodded. “Yes.”

Hakoda checked something on the computer before turning back to Zuko. “I’ve got an hour and a half before my next appointment is in. If this is what you want, I can get you in right now.”

“Really?” 

“Ya. Anything for a friend of Sokka’s.” 

Zuko almost objected. He had gotten to know this guy, and he had to admit that he was really starting to like him, but he wasn’t sure if they knew each other well enough to be labeled as ‘friends’. However, when he looked at that smiling face and those soft blue eyes, part of him thought that ‘friends’ was too casual of a term for what he wanted. 

He got the tattoo. It stung like hell when the needle broke through his skin, embedding colors into his body. The pain was bearable though, a mild itch compared to everything else that had been inflicted on him. 

Sokka sat in the chair opposite his, talking away while his father tattooed his design into Zuko’s upper arm. He talked about anything and everything, telling Zuko about his excitement for college courses, how he’d grown up in his dad’s tattoo parlor and planned on taking up a booth of his own once given that passage. About the tattoo’s on his arm, a gift from his father for his eighteenth birthday. About his training with his sword and how he had recently taken up playing Pai Sho. How his sister was driving him insane with her environmental club and the weird vegan kid who kept coming around their home and trying to convince Sokka to try his tofu.

Zuko listened, offering his own voice whenever the conversation slowed to allow him. He told Sokka about the courses he was enrolled in. About working for his Uncle at the tea shop and how much he enjoyed it, despite the entitled costumers that often came in. About recently finding a teacher in Master Piandao to continue his sword training. How he hated Pai Sho, despite his Uncle’s best attempts to teach him. How his sister attended a fancy boarding school hours away, and was staying with a family friend while school was out. How he wanted to get this tattoo as a way to celebrate a freedom he’d recently been given. 

The tattoo was gorgeous. Zuko looked it over in the mirror, marveling at the spirit’s face peaking over the lotus flower. He could almost hear his mother’s voice, reading the book to him in an attempt to lull him to sleep. He drew his gaze away, turning to Sokka who was at the main counter writing something in a ledger. “How much do I owe you?”

Sokka looked up, gaze narrowed. “Owe? Oh, no. You don’t owe anything. I got you covered.”

Zuko blinked several times. “Seriously. This thing is amazing, what do I owe for it.”

Sokka leaned his weight against the counter, smiling brightly. “I told you, the price of it is covered. I’m sure my dad won’t mind a tip if you wanna do that, but the tattoo is paid for.”

Zuko could only stare. “Why?”

A chuckled danced through Sokka’s throat. “A gentleman always pays for the first date.”

Zuko’s back went ram rod at that. He stared at Sokka’s face, looking for any sign of mockery in those beautiful blue eyes. But he looked genuine, just standing their smiling. After a moment that smile faltered, and Sokka asked, “I didn’t read this wrong, did I? I’ve been told I have a tendency to misread these things and just think people are flirting back when they aren’t. Katara says its cause I’ve got a big ego. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable if I’ve misread this.”

“No, no, no.” Zuko stopped him. He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking away. “I just… I didn’t think… well… you’re clearly way out of my league. I didn’t think you’d…” 

They stared at one another a few moments more. Before Sokka smiled even brighter at him. “Maybe I should do this the proper way then? Zuko, do you wanna go out?”

A twitch of fear went through Zuko. In the back of his mind, his father’s screams and slurs played on repeat. The burn across his face tinged with the memory of the flames pressed against it. His lips once more felt the impression of another boys against them, the innocent action which had caused so much trouble. Sokka smiled at him, all pretty and welcoming and friendly. He had fallen for a pretty faced boy once before and it had lead to tragedy. But father was gone. Father was behind bars, sentenced for the abuse of his children and the long ago murder of his father and wife. He wasn’t getting out in a long time. And Uncle wasn’t like that. Uncle knew how Zuko was, and he always loved him none the less.

Zuko looked into the blue eyes, finding the years of terror slowly melting away. He had only know this guy for an hour or two, and already Zuko felt more comfortable with him than he had anyone in a long time. “Ya. I’m free tonight if you are.”


End file.
